


Радиопереговоры

by helgatrush



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Race
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Физика приходит на тренировку.
Relationships: Giancarlo Fisichella/Kimi Räikkönen





	Радиопереговоры

В боксах Феррари на него почти не обращали внимания, как на родственника, приехавшего в разгар подготовки к большому семейному торжеству, и Физикеллу это вполне устраивало. Пожав руки инженерам и перекинувшись парой слов с Фернандо, Карло отошёл от суетящихся вокруг болидов людей к стене, глядя на упорядоченных хаос их движений над фарфоровой чашечкой с кофе. Он прилетел почти тайком, будто бы даже перед собой оправдывался: я тут только для гонки, я тут только для гула моторов, эта жара полезна для моих старых переломанных костей.   
С причиной своего приезда он так и не увиделся, умудряясь ускользать от светлого, как морской лёд, взгляда даже в его собственном гараже.   
\- Он выехал, - заметил подошедший к укрытию Физики Стефано и протянул ему полную чашку эспрессо, забрав пустую. - Можешь больше не прятаться.   
\- Спасибо, - сказал Физика и кивнул на кофе, словно показывая, что благодарит он вовсе не за новость.   
\- А что вы не поделили? - спросил Стефано, поправляя на носу стеклянную бабочку очков, но Физика только мотнул плечом и отошёл от стены.   
Наушники Антонио отдал ему сразу, выменяв на порцию кофе, и, подхватив планшет, демонстративно отошёл в сторону, чтобы даже случайно не услышать, что Физика скажет его подопечному.   
\- Только в стену его не заведи, - попросил он, - Машину жалко.   
Физика кивнул и надел наушники.   
Он слышал гул мотора, непривычно тихий, похожий на работающий пылесос, и за ним - ровное, размеренное дыхание Кими, будто тот не болид на скорости за триста вел, а сонно сопел на соседней подушке. Карло улыбнулся, слушая его дыхание, и, вздохнув, сказал:  
\- Привет.   
Кими не ответил, но его дыхание изменилось, на секунду сбившись с размеренного ритма, и мотор словно бы чихнул, и Физика настороженно переспросил:  
\- Кими, всё в порядке?   
\- Я чуть не потерял машину на выходе из четвёртого, - рассеянно отозвался Кими и запоздало добавил: - Привет. Что ты сделал с моим инженером?  
\- Отвлёк его кофе, - Физика пожал плечами, хотя Кими его, конечно, не видел, - Он итальянец.   
Кими не ответил, но Физикелла всё равно расслышал его смешок за гулом двигателя и тут же увидел, что Кими сворачивает с трассы на питлейн.   
\- Что-то повредил при выходе из поворота?   
\- Себя, - лаконично отозвался Кими, - Починишь?   
\- Это будет долгий питстоп, - пообещал Физикелла и снял с себя наушники, возвращая их Антонио.   
\- Квалификация в пять по местному, - напомнил тот, стирая запись радиопереговоров за последние пару минут. - Стефано откусит мне голову, если он не придёт.  
\- Придёт, - успокоил его Физикелла и тут же поправился: - Придём. 


End file.
